1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fields of chemistry and medicine. More specifically, it relates to Efflux Pump Inhibitor (EPI) compounds to be co-administered with antimicrobial agents for the treatment of infections caused by bacterial pathogens. Some embodiments include novel compounds useful as efflux pump inhibitors, compositions and devices including such efflux pump inhibitors, and therapeutic use of such compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antibiotics have been effective tools in the treatment of infectious diseases during the last half-century. From the development of antibiotic therapy to the late 1980s there was almost complete control over bacterial infections in developed countries. However, in response to the pressure of antibiotic usage, multiple resistance mechanisms have become widespread and are threatening the clinical utility of antibacterial therapy. The increase in antibiotic resistant strains has been particularly common in major hospitals and care centers. The consequences of the increase in resistant strains include higher morbidity and mortality, longer patient hospitalization, and an increase in treatment costs.
Bacteria have developed several different mechanisms to overcome the action of antibiotics. These mechanisms of resistance can be specific for a molecule or a family of antibiotics, or can be non-specific and be involved in resistance to unrelated antibiotics. Several mechanisms of resistance can exist in a single bacterial strain, and those mechanisms may act independently or they may act synergistically to overcome the action of an antibiotic or a combination of antibiotics. Specific mechanisms include degradation of the drug, inactivation of the drug by enzymatic modification, and alteration of the drug target. There are, however, more general mechanisms of drug resistance, in which access of the antibiotic to the target is prevented or reduced by decreasing the transport of the antibiotic into the cell or by increasing the efflux of the drug from the cell to the outside medium. Both mechanisms can lower the concentration of drug at the target site and allow bacterial survival in the presence of one or more antibiotics that would otherwise inhibit or kill the bacterial cells. Some bacteria utilize both mechanisms, combining a low permeability of the cell wall (including membranes) with an active efflux of antibiotics.
Some efflux pumps selectively extrude specific antibiotics. Examples of such pumps include the Tet or CmlA transporters, which can extrude tetracycline or chloramphenicol, respectively. Other efflux pumps, so-called multi-drug resistance (MDR) pumps, extrude a variety of structurally diverse compounds. In the latter case, a single efflux system may confer resistance to multiple antibiotics with different modes of action. In this respect, bacterial MDR pumps are similar to mammalian MDR transporters. In fact, one such pump, P-glycoprotein, the first discovered MDR pump, confers multiple drug resistance on cancer cells and is considered to be one of the major reasons tumors are resistance to anti-cancer therapy. A typical example of bacterial MDR pump is MexAB-OprM from Pseudomonas aeruginosa. This pump has been shown to affect the susceptibility of the organism to almost all antibiotic classes including fluoroquinolones, β-lactams, macrolides, phenicols, tetracyclines, and oxazolidinones.
It is clear that in many cases, a dramatic effect on the susceptibility of problematic pathogens would be greatly enhanced if efflux-mediated resistance were to be nullified. Two approaches to combat the adverse effects of efflux on the efficacy of antimicrobial agents can be envisioned: identification of derivatives of known antibiotics that are not effluxed and development of therapeutic agents that inhibit transport activity of efflux pumps and could be used in combination with existing antibiotics to increase their potency.
There are several examples when the first approach has been successfully reduced to practice. These examples include new fluoroquinolones, which are not affected by multidrug resistance pumps in Staphylococcus aureus or Streptococcus pneumoniae or new tetracycline and macrolide derivatives, which are not recognized by the corresponding antibiotic-specific pumps. However, this approach appears to be much less successful in the case of multidrug resistance pumps from gram-negative bacteria. In gram-negative bacteria, particular restrictions are imposed on the structure of successful drugs: they must be amphiphilic in order to cross both membranes. It is this very property that makes antibiotics good substrates of multi-drug resistance efflux pumps from gram-negative bacteria. In the case of these bacteria, the efflux pump inhibitory approach becomes the major strategy in improving the clinical effectiveness of existing antibacterial therapy.
Thus, there is need for new efflux pump inhibitors for use in treating bacterial infections, particularly infections that are resistant or susceptible to developing resistance.